Prank
by peaceout2311
Summary: Bakura plays pranks on the Pharaoh often and it all just fun and games right, but what happened when the pharaoh gets hurt and Bakura has to take care of him. No angst. rated M eventually


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else in this story much. I can't deal with lawsuit or jails again so don't sue me.

Summary: Bakura plays pranks on the Pharaoh often and it all just fun and games right, but what happened when the pharaoh gets hurt and Bakura has to take care of him. Not Angst

Prank

Ryou took one look at Bakura and knew that he was planning a prank. It wasn't as if he had a big smirk on his face or anything, it was just that it was 8 am on a Saturday and he was awake. Bakura had never woken up before 11 on a Saturday. Never. So something was up, he just wanted to make sure no one would get hurt like last time. Kiba never did manage to get his hair back to the right shade of green once Bakura put **never come out** **Hair** color in it. He laughed at the memory now it was always a light shade of golden, before it was yellow. He looked up at his Yami as he ruffled his hair as if nothing was wrong.

"What are you planning," said Ryou

"What are you talking about," said Bakura while faking innocence

Ryou narrowed his eyes at him "Now don't play dumb with me, the last time you were awake this early on a Saturday and happy, and Kiba's hair turned yellow. We were just lucky that Yami stepped in a called a favor that caused Kiba to drop the Lawsuit,"

At the mention of Yami Bakura smirk got even bigger "Let's just say that Yami won't be bothering us for a while," Bakura. _He would get back at Yami for stealing one of my most prized cards, it went away a week ago and I know that he did it. No one else would have the courage to steal from me._

"I knew it, you are planning something," Ryou's eyes narrowed ever further "You're not going to hurt him right?" _He wanted to tell Bakura not to bother him at all, but he knew that was more or less impossible, so all he wanted was to know that Yami would be safe._

Bakura's shoulders sagged "No Ryou I promise that no one will get hurt, you happy now, you just got me out of my happy mood," _And with that he faked sadness. I know that this will get him off my back. Ryou always regrets it when he gets me upset; he apologizes and then drops it._

Ryou immediately feels bad "I'm sorry Bakura; I shouldn't have been so mean and accusing of you. Forgive me?" _He knew that something was up, but he figured instead of grilling Bakura he should just wait and see what happened, honestly what it the worst that could happen?_

"Of course," said Bakura. The _pharaoh was going to pay, he was._

Ryou walks over and hugs his Yami while Bakura ruffles his hair. Always so easy to manipulate, so caring, but what can I say I have grown to like it. _Same way I have grown to like the Pharaoh. Yes, Bakura the one who wanted to kill the pharaoh so many time, now he was practically his biggest fan. He would do anything for him, anything. If the pharaoh wanted him dead, then he'd even kill himself._

He went upstairs and pulled out a box of super itchy joke powder. Bakura smirks, His ought to teach Yami not to mess with is stuff.

He went over to Yami's house and met his light. After hiding the itch power behind his back.

"Where's Yami, midget?" asked Bakura

"Don't call me that! Why do you want to know so badly?" questioned Yugi

_Gotta make something up! Uhh I know! _

"If you must know I'm failing history and he has to help me study," Bakura sighed out.

"Oh that's so nice of him, well he'd not here yet but you can wait in his room, up the stairs and last door on the right," said Yugi. _Bakura coming over to study, maybe he's finally warming up to Yami!_

_All lights are so alike, so easily trick able._ Once Bakura got up there the first thing he noticed was that there was a pair of clothes laid out on the bed. _Perfect._ He quickly put the itch power inside them everywhere. _When Yami puts these on, he will understand to never mess with me again._ He grinned evilly.

He went downstairs and told Yugi that he was leaving.

"Wait, you can't you haven't studied yet," questioned Yugi. _He's leaving already?_

"I gotta go," said Bakura

"But Yami's not here yet, I'm sure he'll be back soon," reassured Yugi. _Where was he, and why didn't he mention, that Bakura was coming over to study?_

"Don't care, is he doing anything later?"Asked Bakura. _Those were some nice clothes; I wonder where he's going?_

"Well we are going to Tristan and Duke's party, I already invited Ryou, why don't you come too? They're throwing a party for they're anniversary. "Asked Yugi. He was watching Bakura's face to see if gays repulsed him. When Bakura's face stayed the same or even looked slightly interested…. _Wow, he's gay!_

"I wouldn't bother with that Yugi," Yami said then chuckled. "Bakura will probably be too busy stealing candy from babies' right? Or robbing the elementary school?" Yami ignored the look of murder shooting from Bakura's eyes. _Why is he here? _

_Ugh he would be her now, I don't want to go, but I really want to watch what will happen to Yami, I guess I will come._

"Thank you pharaoh but I think that I can take a day off from that and attend this party," smirked Bakura. He smirked at the expression of shock on both Yami and Yugi's face.

"That's great we will come pick you up at 8 ok," said Yugi too cheerfully.

"Fine by me, see you at 8 Bakura," said Yami

Ohh the way he said my name made my spine tingle. He shivered a bit and Yami noticed. _Can he hear my heart beat faster?_

"Cold Bakura?" smirked Yami

"No, I'm fine thanks for caring, pharaoh," he turned to Yugi "I will see you then," said Bakura then walked out.


End file.
